


Safer Already

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's night is changed by an attempted break-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So you said they broke the window with a rock, the alarm went off, and they ran off into your backyard?”

“Yeah,” Ian nodded his head. He had his arms crossed, but it was because of a mixture of anger and just needing to hold himself from the shock. It had only been a half hour ago that he’d finally cut out all the lights and headed upstairs for bed. It was late.

The guy with the home security company scoffed to himself, as he took down his statement on a pad. “Pussy,”

“What did you say?” Ian definitely heard it, and he wasn’t going to have this guy laughing at him over an attempted break-in.

The guy’s eyes went wide for a second then he put a hand up in surrender. “No, no, not you, sir! I meant the perp. Back in my day if an alarm went off when I was doing a house, it was just background noise. You know?” He laughed like he was remembering the good times.

Ian shook his, but couldn’t help but smile at the irony. “So, how does a guy who used to do regular breaking and entering’s get a job protecting homes from them?” Ian wasn’t quite sure why he was asking. It just sort of popped out, almost like he was flirting with the guy.

“Uhh…long story. But they couldn’t argue that I wasn’t qualified, once I listed all the possible ways to get into a locked building.”

“Only in Chicago.” They both laughed.

“Did you want to make a formal statement to the cops? I have the forms and can drop them off on my way. I just need a signature.”

“Nah. I really just want to go back to bed,” Somehow the mention of his bedroom made his face go hot. What was it about this guy? He was a little shorter with dark hair, and really blue eyes. His rough shadow looked like it would feel amazing against his face. The name-patch on his shirt said Mickey.

“Right, I understand. As long as they didn’t get anything, right? He probably won’t be back tonight, so you should be good.” Mickey didn’t know why he was prolonging this job. He technically wasn’t needed anymore, but he just couldn’t stop talking to this guy. He was tall and had the reddest hair he’d ever seen, with green eyes to match. And those muscles were crazy defined. His shift was almost over when he’d got the signal for the alarm. Now, he was kind of glad he didn’t let someone else get it.

“Yeah, except for this giant hole in my window,” Ian sort of whined in mock-annoyance, thinking about how much it was going to cost to replace the whole window.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, sir. We take care of that for our customers.”

Ian looked up at him, raising his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yeah, whatever you need, just let me know, sir.” Mickey offered.

“That’s nice of you,” Ian stared at him for a second, “And you don’t have to call me sir. I’m not that old, call me Ian.” The embarrassed blush on the other man’s face made Ian’s dick twitch.

“Okay, Ian.” Another twitch. And when he smiled, it practically jumped. “I just need to reset your alarm, if you’d show me where it is.”

“Yeah, no problem. It’s this way.” Ian led Mickey through the living-room and to the kitchen. Mickey quickly punched in a few codes, making the thing beep loudly, then they headed back to the front hallway and just stood there, not really wanting to wrap things up.

After staring at each other for another minute or so, finally Ian had to break the comfortable silence or the growing tent in his thin pajama pants was going to scare the guy. Or maybe not. He wasn’t sure. “So, do you need anything else from me? Can I get you anything?” _A good fuck, perhaps?_ He thought to himself.

“No, thanks. I think we’re all done here. We have you in our records, so I’ll have someone out here to fix your window in a couple days.”

“Alright, cool. Thank you for responding so fast.”

“Nah, ‘smy job. This is actually the most action I’ve had all week.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, four calls for raccoons and shit. Then someone tried to break into their own house because they locked themselves out.” They both chuckled. It was weird how easy it was to talk to this guy. Definitely not like the others. He almost didn’t want to leave, but the boner he was about to pop was sure to get him written up with his supervisor…or the cops. He was getting so hard, his brain was starting to go fuzzy. “This is a nice house you have here. I definitely would have done you.” _Fuck._ Ian raised an eyebrow at him that seemed like he actually wouldn’t mind if he did. He didn’t know. “I mean when I was younger! I mean I would have done your house!”

Ian just laughed. “I know what you meant. I was just messing with you.” This was getting ridiculous. This guy had to go before Ian locked the door and dragged him back to bed with him. Instead, he opened the door and walked out onto the porch with him. “Thanks again.” His voice had gone flat and he sort of deflated a little. He had to admit, he was a bit sad Mickey was leaving.

The two shook hands and before Mickey turned to go, he held out his card to Ian. “If you, uhh…think you might need me to come back and…check things out, just call me.” He smiled when Ian visibly perked up and took it, grinning wide.

“I feel safer already.” They locked eyes one more time, then Mickey turned and walked down the driveway and got in his truck, and drove away.

Mickey wasn’t even halfway down the street when his phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian opened the door like someone who didn’t know who was on the other side.

“You called?” Mickey held up his phone and wiggled it, grinning wide.

Hell yeah I did. “Yeah, I did.” Ian stepped aside and let the other man into his house yet again. He closed the door and locked it.

They stood in the front hall again, not sure if they trusted themselves to make the next move.

“Déjà vu, huh?” Mickey ventured. Ian just nodded and smiled guiltily.

“Sorry if I’m keeping you from getting home…to some one, or—”

“Well, I’m here now,” Mickey slid in where Ian trailed off, “So why don’t we just…take it from here?”

“Yeah. We can do that. Let’s do that.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Mickey chuckled and ran a thumb across his lip. “Why don’t I patch up your window, and you can grab us a couple beers?”

“I’ve got something better, actually.” And Ian turned to go to the kitchen, leaving Mickey staring after him and smiling to himself like an idiot.

 

“I’m actually kind of glad you called.” Mickey admitted a while later. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the redhead sitting next to him, so he busied himself by taking another sip of his wine. He was fucking drinking wine with some guy he literally met two hours ago, in his house, on his couch. When did he even take his shoes off? He didn’t know if it was the bougie alcohol talking, but it definitely had a huge hand in this little confession-session they seemed to be having.

Ian was still in the kitchen when Mickey had finished taping the hole in the window and come to find him. He had pulled his shirt from the waist of his pants and unbuttoned it, revealing a tank that was tight on his muscles. Damn, how does a guy who installs alarm systems get shoulders and pecks like that? Ian had thought to himself. He was so distracted by the man strolling around his house so comfortably that he almost overflowed his glass. He handed another one to Mickey and they moved to the living-room, where they’d been talking for almost an hour now.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I didn’t think you would. I mean, not as soon as you did.” He laughed. “I don’t really give my card to people because they can just call the number on the side of the truck, you know? But for some reason I really wanted you to call me, or I was hoping you would.” Shut up shut up shut up.

“I didn’t think I’d have the guts to, really, but I guess I did.” Ian finished his glass and reached to pour himself some more. Although he didn’t know why because his buzzed brain was already getting him into trouble enough. He had absentmindedly pulled a pillow across his lap as he listened to Mickey tell about his vendetta against nocturnal animals, but he was glad it was hiding his crotch at this very moment. Mickey’s voice was so hot. It was rough, and the way the words just tumbled out of his sexy lips was making Ian’s blood boil.

“I was barely down the street and then my phone is ringing, and I’m thinking all I want to do is end this shift and fuck off for the night, but then it was you on the line, and I slammed on the brake.”

“Sorry. I don’t really know why I called you back. One minute you were driving away, next I had my damn phone in my hand. I swear I usually don’t do this kind of thing. I’m not even sure you’re—“ Ian started.

“No, it’s fine. I was afraid my giving you my card was too subtle, or too much. I didn’t really know if you were… I didn’t want you to think I was blatantly hitting on you.”

“Were you?” Ian looked over at the man sitting a few inches from him. Mickey shifted a bit and his face got redder than it was from the wine.

“Maybe.” He looked over at Ian then. Jesus, he was attractive. He wanted to run his hands in his hair and all over his body. He wanted to see what was under those pajamas, and touch the skin there too. They sat staring at each other and listening to their breathing for almost a minute. “I felt like we had this…connection earlier. Like, you made me nervous, but I was so eager to fix the situation for you and do my job. Not just to impress you, but because I wanted you to feel safe, and like you could count on me. And we just met! Does that even make sense?” Mickey downed the rest of his wine, not sure where the hell all of that came from. He had to get rid of the rest or he’d keep saying things, right?

Ian felt himself leaning in a bit. He so wanted to find out what the rest of Mickey’s body looked like and how it would feel to grab his flesh in his hands. “I know exactly what you mean. I thought I was crazy for thinking there was this instant thing between us. Like, I didn’t know why I wanted to make you stay, I just knew I didn’t want you to leave. And it wasn’t just because I thought you were fucking hot.” That’s it, Ian, keep opening your mouth so more of that can come out.

Mickey laughed. “Really? Because I thought the same about you, I just didn’t want to get fired for saying it.” Mickey didn’t know how he had gotten closer to the other man, but he could feel his body heat radiating between them. The hot skin seemed to be calling out to him, daring him to just reach out and touch. Their eyes were locked on each other. It was like they were statues, scared to move.

“Would it….would it be okay if I kissed you?” Mickey didn’t know why he whispered that. Maybe it was to hide the pure lust that was sure to make his voice go weird. Thank god Ian nodded his head slowly, or he was sure he would have passed out from waiting.

Mickey reached his hand up to cup Ian’s face. He ran his thumb along his cheek a bit, before digging his fingers into the back of his neck and bringing him closer until their mouths made contact. They moved their lips together easily. Mickey broke away, but Ian followed, not wanting to let go so soon. Mickey breathed him in and opened his mouth wider. The redhead smelled so good. The kiss was getting deeper now, and Mickey felt like he was going to melt into the couch. Actually, Ian was pushing him down and leaning on top of him, placing a hand in his hair and the other at his hip. Mickey sighed into Ian’s mouth, but it was licked away by his tongue. Ian gripped Mickey tighter and moaned, as their tongues wrestled. Ian couldn’t get enough of how the man under him tasted. He wanted more, so he pushed the collar of his shirt away and licked a stripe up the side of his neck and into his ear. Mickey gasped and shuttered under him, moving his hands all over Ian’s back and grabbing his ass. Ian was panting. He was fully hard and couldn’t help but rub his dick against Mickey’s leg. Mickey arched into Ian’s movements, unable to resist the friction on his own dick. He sucked on his neck, and now it was Ian’s turn to spasm and groan. They were kissing again and practically clawing at each other. The couch wasn’t going to be able to contain them.

Ian rose up then, breathing hard and trying not to swallow the slight whine that came out of Mickey’s mouth. “Come upstairs with me.” And he dragged Mickey up off the couch, still nodding profusely.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian fell back onto his bed with Mickey on top of him, their legs tangling and lips reconnecting. Somewhere along the way Mickey had lost his blue collar and Ian his tshirt. Ian was running his hands all over the other man’s neck and shoulders and back through his tank, but it needed to go. He pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor, and practically screamed when their skin finally made contact. Mickey moaned in pleasure as he moved down Ian’s body, sucking and licking and kissing. Ian was surprised at how aggressively he was leaving marks on him, like he was claiming him. He keened when he felt the bite of teeth and the warm wetness of tongue at his hip, dangerously close to the top of his pajama bottoms. Mickey felt fingers wrap into his hair and pull him up, jamming him back onto the lips of the man under him. He was going crazy at the feel of their chests pressed so close, and he couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips when their dicks met between them. He reluctantly raised up off the bed and quickly undid his work pants, yanking them down. Ian took that as his cue to lose his, as well. Mickey pauses to look down at him and grins.

“Going commando?”

Ian flushes a little. “Don’t where underwear to bed.” He says simply, wishing Mickey would get back on him.

His wish is granted, as Mickey growls deep in his throat, eyes rolling back in lust, when he climbs back on top of him. “That’s hot,” he says against his lips before sucking them into his mouth. If he thought feeling Ian’s body under him was good before, the way his warm skin slid against his was absolutely delicious. God, he’s never been so hard in his life it seems. Just then Ian turns them so they’re on their sides, grabbing Mickey’s leg and putting it over his. He slides his leg between Mickey’s thighs and pulls him closer until their dicks are touching. He licks at his collarbone, as he starts to grind against him, cupping his ass in his hands and kneading it. Ian can’t get enough of how the other man tastes, leaning down to lightly graze his nipple. Mickey arches into him and shudders, pulling on Ian’s hair. They keep rutting and rubbing against each other, their dicks leaking profusely between them and getting their stomachs all sticky. Ian gets some of it on his finger then reaches around to put just the tip into Mickey’s entrance, circling it around slowly. Mickey spasms, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

“Oh, fuck!” He gasps out, arching his back. Ian was still just using up to the first knuckle pushing and pulling gently. With his leg up like this, Ian was hitting every sensitive nerve just inside him. Mickey wished he would stop teasing, but it also felt so good just being filled this much. At least that’s what he thought before Ian circled a little deeper, picking up the pace. Mickey’s eyes fluttered and his mouth fell open, but nothing was coming out. Ian thought it looked so sexy, and combined with how tight and warm Mickey was, he just had to stick his tongue in his mouth and explore its wetness. He was getting so close to exploding with the dark haired man trying to fuck himself on his finger and making those noises he would have never guessed would come out of the tough guy.

“Jack me off.” He growled into Mickey’s ear, sinking his finger in a bit more. Mickey reached between them and wrapped his hand around both of them, gripping tight. He starts stroking slowly, loving the feel of Ian’s length sliding easily in his hand. He twists his wrists around their heads and squeezes at the same time.

Ian closes his eyes tight and licks his lips. He fucks into Mickey’s hand hard, and pushes his finger all the way in. “Oh God…I’m gonna cum…”

Ian leans in and kisses him sloppily. They pull apart, breathing hard into each others’ open mouths, and look at each other as they feel their orgasms rising. Mickey jerks his hand faster because he’s getting close. Ian goes as deep as he can and rubs against his prostate, and he can’t hold off anymore. He comes hard all over both their stomachs and dicks, but he doesn’t stop until Ian releases a few seconds after, biting under Mickey’s jaw and grunting. They cling to each other, panting and laughing a little in awe. Mickey feels all weak and giddy, and just presses a kiss to Ian’s chin and lays his head on his chest. Ian rests his head on the top of Mickey’s and smiles, pulling the covers over them.

///////

“Last night was…fun…” Mickey says, tucking his shirt back into the waist of his pants. He doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Ian chuckles and raises an eyebrow. “Just fun?” He hands Mickey his tool kit. He’s just in his pajama bottoms. He can’t believe they’re back standing in his front hall again, the eerie light of five in the morning coming through the windows.

Mickey ducks his head a second then looks back at the redhead, grinning. “It was pretty fucking fantastic, actually.” He laughs, wondering why he didn’t just say that before. He was losing his mind now. Maybe it was the wine they had. Or the intense orgasm.

“Yeah, it was.” In the light of day, Mickey looked even better than he did at night. Ian remembered waking up to him spooning him, his hand loosely on his stomach and his face pressed close to his back. He didn’t know how they ended up that way, especially since they woke up reversed, but it was really nice feeling close to someone. It wasn’t just a one-night stand.

Mickey must have been thinking the same because he said, “I haven’t slept that good in months I think.” He ran and hand through his hair and smiled at Ian. He remembered opening his eyes and looking down at the redhead curled up against him with his head on his chest. Mickey’s eyes roamed over his body, lingering at his abs and chest. He didn’t realize he’d left that many marks, but somehow the way he was looking back at him made him want to leave more right then and there. He rubbed his lip with his thumb and sighed. He wasn’t ready to go yet.

“You sure I can’t make you any coffee? Breakfast?” Okay, desperate much? He put his hands in his pockets because his dick was trying to see the other man toying with his lip nervously. Ian didn’t want him to leave, just like before.

Mickey shook his head. “Nah, I’m fine. I’ll probably end up grabbing something on the way, you know? Why the hell was he turning down a chance to stay longer? He was definitely out of it. And he felt bad because Ian looked like he just told him his dog died or something. How was it killing him to see that face when they’d only met last night?

Ian shrugged, though. “Okay. Well, I guess I’ll…just—”

Mickey stepped closer and brought his lips to Ian’s, kissing him softly, almost tenderly. Ian moaned quietly, whining when Mickey leaned away. “Can I see you again?”

Ian made a surprised face, like he wasn’t expecting to get what he wanted. They locked eyes for a moment, feeling the heat between them. Mickey raised an eyebrow questioningly.

He blushed and had to look away for a second. “You know, to check on your window…”

A smile spread across Ian’s face. “Yeah. My window would like that.” They laughed.

Okay. Cool. You have my card already, so I guess—” Why was he being such a dork? He thought, but Ian leaned in and recaptured his lips in a more fervent kiss, letting go with a loud smack.

“Bye.”

Mickey licked his lips. “Bye.”

And Ian let him out the door and watched as he walked down to his truck, got in and drove away.

As he retreated up the stairs to go back to bed, his phone rang and he swear he heard tires screech to a halt.


End file.
